1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for the communication of data, in particular for the secure communication of data.
2. Related Art
It is known to encrypt data in order to reduce the risk of unauthorised access to the data when the data is being transmitted over a link. However, such encryption methods can be complicated or processor intensive.